runfandomcom-20200215-history
History of Run Wikia
Introduction This is a page of the history of this wiki. When adding a "____ joins the wiki", they must have contributed a lot to this wiki (50+ edits). Do not add edit/discussion milestones or users getting blocked. History May 4, 2016 This wiki is created by Player 03. May 5, 2016 Player 03 creates articles for all the characters, as well as power cells. May 12, 2016 Player 03 creates a blog post about the highscore for each character in infinite mode to see which character is the best for different conditions. May 14, 2016 Pages for Infinite Mode and Run 1 are created by Player 03. May 15, 2016 Player 03 creates Run 3 page. May 24, 2016 Mathwiz100 is the first person to join the wiki. June 26, 2016 Player 03 creates Planet page. June 27, 2016 Player 03 creates Tunnel page. July 6, 2016 Player 03 has created pages for many of the achievements. August 31, 2016 Player 03 creates ring and box pages. September 1, 2016 Aquastar23 joins the wiki. November 2, 2016 Aquastar23 creates Galaxy Map page. November 4, 2016 Aquastar23 creates Run 2 page. November 5, 2016 Aquastar23 creates story page. November 20, 2016 Fivebee joins the wiki. November 28, 2016 Mathwiz100 creates shop page. November 29, 2016 Mathwiz100 creates level editor page. December 20, 2016 Anonymous user creates Tiles page, but it doesn't have much content. January 26, 2017 Anonymous user (Mr.L213) creates Wormhole page, which didn't have much content until now. That is also his first contribution to the wiki. February 10, 2017 Anonymous user (Mr.L213) creates Angel Missions page, which didn't have much content until now. May 27, 2017 Huggaso joins the wiki. June 1, 2017 AK Cuber joins the wiki under the name Sixbee. June 15, 2017 DerpFace2227 joins the wiki, after being a Fandom User for four months. October 12, 2017 L the Boulevardier joins the wiki under the name of Mr.L213, despite being an anonymous user before. November 4, 2017 TreacherousAppleMan8 joins the wiki. November 28, 2017 Rubiksmath joins the wiki. December 3, 2017 EmendBend joins the wiki. December 13, 2017 Fivebee, for some reason, mysteriously gets logged out. December 15, 2017 Fivebee gets a new account called Fivebee2. December 16, 2017 GoBo15 joins the wiki. December 18, 2017 Chiptheblewcat makes his first posts on the wiki, despite viewing it beforehand for a week. December 19, 2017 NP101Runner joins the wiki, despite being an anonymous user before. December 31, 2017 Bra46dn joins the wiki. January 10, 2018 Random Pro joins the wiki. January 20, 2018 Andonggeon joins the wiki. January 25, 2018 Tanline666 joins the wiki, despite being an anonymous user before. February 12, 2018 Plain Toast joins the wiki, despite being an anonymous user before. February 26, 2018 Huggaso, DerpFace2227, AK Cuber, GoBo15, Aquastar23 and a few others are named admin. March 6, 2018 L the Boulevardier becomes an admin. (Player 03 had forgot to include him to the list of admins) March 12, 2018 TheStarsOfTheSky joins the wiki. March 19, 2018 AK Cuber starts the Creator Contest. April 22, 2018 Tanline666 got promoted to Admin. April 30, 2018 Badges are added under a request by Huggaso. April 30 - May 17 (?), 2018 Once badges were added to this wiki, a "war" began. One of purposes for the badges was to increase activity on this wiki. However, instead of helpful edits being made on this wiki, many were vandalism and/or spam. May 18 (?), 2018 Badges are removed because the wiki was in a war for the badges. May 19, 2018 The Creator Contest is closed. June 20, 2018 Rail WAM score is added to the wiki. July 17, 2018 Jp367 joins the wiki, after being an anonymous user since September 2017. July 18, 2018 Wiki editors implement a new rule that users with rights will have their rights removed if inactive for 30 days without notice. July 29, 2018 TheStarsOfTheSky is promoted to discussion mod. Plain Toast, DaRareGames and Andonggeon are demoted due to inactivity. October 8, 2018 After many debates over whether Jp367 should be promoted, he was promoted to discussion mod, chat mod, and content mod. However, this promotion was not 100% official since it was not yet approved by Player 03. January 6, 2019 Derpface2227 and Huggaso are made bureaucrat. GoBo15, Aquastar, and L the Boulevardier are demoted due to inactivity. January 9, 2019 Chiptheblewcat and Tanline666 are demoted from content mod and discussion mod. Random Pro is given content mod privileges. February 4, 2019 NintendoPanda101 has been demoted from Admin. February 19, 2019 Run3lova joins the wiki. March 2, 2019 Super-Cow-Pig173 and Eighdeen1 join the wiki. March 14, 2019 T-7IsOverrated joins the wiki after being an anonymous user for a few months. March 23, 2019 RunKing joins the wiki. April 5, 2019 TheAngel001 joins the wiki. April 7, 2019 NintendoPanda101 returns from his absence. April 13-14, 2019 DerpFace2227 supposedly gives T-7IsOverrated Rollback, but it doesn't show up. April 14, 2019 Huggaso successfully gives T-7IsOverrated Rollback abilities. April 23, 2019 0Twinkle0 joins the wiki. April 24, 2019 TotallyCreativeUsername12345 joins the wiki. May 14, 2019 TheStarsOfTheSky and Level T-7 In Run 3 Is Overrated get promoted to content moderator. May 17, 2019 Cheese and pizza joins the wiki. May 27, 2019 AK Cuber promotes Level T-7 In Run 3 Is Overrated to chat moderator and discussions moderator. May 28, 2019 Level T-7 In Run 3 Is Overrated and RunKing get logged out of their accounts like Fivebee. May 30, 2019 Level T-7 In Run 3 Is Overrated gets his account restored. June 1, 2019 Sghandi9 joins the wiki. Weebisticalweeb joins the wiki. Early June RunKing gets his account restored. June 7, 2019 Huggaso promotes Level T-7 In Run 3 Is Overrated to admin. June 9, 2019 Level T-7 In Run 3 Is Overrated promotes NP101 to chat moderator and discussions moderator. June 11, 2019 Level T-7 In Run 3 Is Overrated promoted Rubiksmath to chat moderator and discussions moderator. June 25, 2019 Physicsphysics joins the wiki. July 5, 2019 Windows NT 6.0 joins the wiki. July 13-20, 2019 Physicsphysics starts an edit war, with many staff members getting involved. July 21-26, 2019 Windows NT 6.0 starts another edit war. July 22, 2019 Nemistriborg gets demoted from rollback. July 29, 2019 A lot of the staff have been promoted. #AK Cuber (Admin -> Bureaucrat) #Random Pro (CMod -> Admin) #Fivebee2 (CMod -> Admin) #Jp367 (CMod -> Admin) #Rubiksmath (DMod -> CMod) #NP101 (Rollback -> CMod) Huggaso demoted himself due to inactivity. TheStarsOfTheSky and 0Twinkle0 were not promoted, as the voting said no. The voting took place on Discord. Level T-7 In Run 3 Is Overrated's promotion is postponed, as the voting is 8-7 (7-6, excluding Huggaso's starting reactions). Also, some other staff of the wiki said no. August 30, 2019 Rubiksmath is promoted to admin. October 3, 2019 NintendoPanda101 is promoted to Discussions mod to help with the edit wars and vandalism. October 15, 2019 After a year gone, Dararegames comes back as Cockynoob666. October 29, 2019 Huggaso steps down from being a staff member. November 15, 2019 Fivebee2 gets promoted to a bureaucrat. December 27, 2019 EmendBend returns to the wiki, under the name Runaway3D. January 15, 2020 Runaway3D, Skater in run 3 is underrated, and Eighdeen1 are promoted to rollback and Discussions Mod by AK Cuber January 21, 2020 The 3 users listed above are also promoted to Chat Mod by Level T-7 In Run 3 Is Overrated.Category:WikiRelated